Sorridente Nuvola
by Redsnidget
Summary: I've been reincarnated without my knowledge due to the fire accident tried to protect my baby cousin from burnt to crisp till I discovered that I have indeed reborn to a certain family and become involved into mafia somehow thanks to my baby brother. I am taking this advantage to have lot of fun with this and embarrass my baby brother just for bonus.
1. Chapter 1

Redsnidget: Hello and welcome to Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfiction! I've decided to try to tackle at this Katekyo hitman reborn fic since its keep plague my mind and won't lets me focus on Toriko's story that I'm working on so I decided to do them both at same time slowly so it won't see rush and come out shitty or short due to my exam, Yes, I'm nearly finish with my college and have to take exam so hopefully I'll get a good grade out of that Exam and take a break from my class work to type Toriko or KHR story that I'm created up in my brain storm.

I've read up some Reincarnated story and enjoy some of their creative idea that they made up for anime stories that they created for their fun till my own idea start to struck me and brain storm up this OC character. Decided to take that risk and have fun create it up for fun and decided I'll try to go ahead with it and share with you people who could enjoy it also! Anyway, enough of my rambling and enjoy the story!

Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira, Oc belong to Redsnidget.

* * *

_Reincarnated, I've been reincarnated as a fuckin baby. Wao, I've never knew I'll be reborn once again and still remember my death as if it was yesterday news. But funny thing is…I used to be a woman and now as a baby I'm a male._

The steel-grey eyes stares back with a bit frown on his face as I stared at the full-mirror study in blank-face, I noticed my hair is still the same but the eyes are different color. As a woman, I used to have a long ringlet platinum blonde hair with ice blue eyes but not anymore. I've a small scruff of same color hair but grey-blue orbs that I assume I got from my different parents.

_How do I figure it out that I was reincarnated? _

_How in the world did I change from female into a male?_

_And how the hell do I still remember every details of my death?_

_It was because of my cousin's house is on fire. I was there baby sitting my little cousin who is one year old while my cousins is on their date to try to spend time together as possible before my cousin-in-law get to be sent off to the war in Iraq so I volunteered. _

_The Fire, I've no idea how it's got on fire. But it was raging violet and I've to run through the inferno flame to rescues my baby cousin no matter what. Once I got to my cousin room to wrap the baby into the blanket to turn around to see the door blocked with ranging fire. I cursed then walk over to the window, unsure since the window is second floor and it's pretty far for me to land, possible break my leg but my concern is the baby till my answer came. The Fireman came and tries to assure me that everything will be fine._

_I know my cousin baby will be fine as I heard the omen noise above me as I jerk my head up to see the roof is slowly start to collapsed on us soon as I use my quick thought, yell at one of the Fireman to catch the child quickly as I lightly toss him toward the Fireman hopefully he will catch him._

_He did caught the wailing child in his arm as I smiles as the roof collapse above me, take me down with the inferno fire around me. _

_And that was the end of Lucelle (Lucy) Marie Chase, died at age 24, protected her baby cousin by take her life in the fire in result._

* * *

"Kou-kun~"

I was snapped out of my past to give myself blank look, tilt head in wondering what my new mother wants. I sighed then start to wobbling, try to get on my feet to tottering away from the full mirror to try to find my mother to see what she wanted.

Once I found my mother in the kitchen with my father and grandparents who happen to take care of me while my mother is in hospital with my father, but once I notice something different, there is an extra member in the kitchen.

Mother happen to have ebony wavy hair that was down to her shoulder held back by a ponytail with chocolate orbs, she in any sense a normal Japanese woman looks like with bubbly character and somewhat ensnared her husband whose happen to be stoic policeman with messy yet shaggy black hair with a sharp steel grey orbs who stood next to his wife in silent.

_Now you wonder how in the world I still have the same blonde hair while I don't looks exactly like my parents with their Japanese exotic looks. _

_…_

_Search me._

Mother's eye widen as she smiles brightly at me as she held a blue blanket wrapped around the tiny child as she kneel down in front of me.

"Kou-kun~ Mama missed you! Ah! Guess what Kou-kun, meet your little brother, Kyoya-kun!"

"Kyo..ya..?" I blinked then looks down to see the mirror mini-me who happen to be infamous Hibari Kyoya later on.

_Well fuck me, I'm the big brother to the infamous Hibari Kyoya who enjoy beat everyone to the death if someone crowd him and fear the Namimori with a iron fist with his tonfas._

"Congralation Kou-kun~ you're a big brother now!" Mother cheered cause the baby Kyoya to scrunch his nose as if he was displeased with his mother's cheeriness. I snorted slightly then smiles, close my steel grey orbs.

"I see. I'll take my big brother job seriously then~"

"Yes, are you up to that serious job, son?" Father's deep voice boom through the kitchen cause me to look from my mother to my father whose strangely look like a Older Kyoya from what I start to remember what Katekyo Hitman Reborn's characters looks like.

Well those answer my question to see what world did I reborn in.

"Yes~ Father. I sworn upon on Hibari's clan that I'll watch out for my little adorable brother~"

* * *

Hibari Kaien nod as he crossed his arm in approval, feel proud as a father should be even thought he start to think his first child, a oddball yet bubbly…so un-Hibari-ish. He was bit disappoint when he start to think his son happens to look like a Hibari should be but with his wife's personality, all bubbly and all. Even thought he still loves his wife dearly. He is unsure how to bond with his first son like that till one day he discovered that his kid is really a Hibari all the way. And that day is his proud moments as a father.

He witness his son was standing for himself and taunt other bullies around his age since they're in elementary school as Kaien discovered that they are bulled him because of his hair color, even thought Kaien is bit baffled by that hair color till Sakura told him that he probably got that hair color genetic from her family side since he remember that his wife is half Japanese thanks to her father who happen to be Italian man who happen to be a business man.

Anyway, Kaien witness his son mocked and even taunt them as he lets the other tried to throw a fist at him till he grew bored and start to beat them to death in Hibari's style way.

Yes, Kaien was proud of his first son, even thought he have his mother's bubbly personality but he knew somewhat his son is sadistic yet pretend to be friendly for the sake to make other people think he is the friendy Hibari beside his wife, till its time to strike.

And now he's even more proud to see his second son, Hibari Kyoya starts to look more like a Hibari-ish in every way.

Yes, Life is perfect for him right now as he was satisfaction with it…He got everything he wanted in his life.

* * *

Sakura Hibari nee Evans was mild surprise to see her first born son happen to have a platinum blonde hair even thought she knew she or Kaien don't have that exactly color as she assume that her son happen to got some Italian's genetics from her side of family thanks to her half Italian's blood and brush it aside and madly in love with her first born son no matter what.

She even encourage her husband to try to bond with their first born son even thought she think Kaien-kun is being silly about Hibari don't need to show off their emotion to outsider but their own family or their soul-mate when its time is coming. She even tried to encourage him to try to teach their first born son how to fight the Hibari's way! But her husband is being a stubborn mule and yet mild concern when their first born son is showing off emotion that is not Hibari-ish!

She rolled her eyes at that silly idea and really hopes that they will bond together pretty soon and her wish came true! When their first born son start the elementary school near their house and Kaien-kun volunteered himself to go get their first born son and soon came back one hour later with proud expression on her husband face tells her that much that something has change and make the bond between father and son stronger.

She was very happy and encourage the father and son to be bonding together as she watching Kaien-kun start to teach their son the Hibari's fighting style as if he start to accepted the way that their first born son's style with a soft yet gentle smile on her face, enjoying watching them.

And yet her second proudest moment is when their second born son, Hibari Kyoya arrived, her life can't be any more perfect, even thought she want a little girl to pampered with but due to the doctor that this could be her last child to birth. She'll be happy with two little boy to pampered and maybe, just maybe she can secretly dress one of her son up..

Maybe.

* * *

I was stared down at the baby Kyoya who happen to stares back as if we secretly start to have a stare contest to see who win so far in silent or judge each other…I think it was the first since I was bored and was study my little brother till Kyoya start to wake up from his baby nap time to stares, mild glares back in the babyish way.

Thus the stare down starts.

"Mmm Kyo-chan," I start to smiles brightly cause Kyoya to glares dark but not effective yet, "I can't wait to teach you many thing that father has taught me. But don't worry, I'll make sure you are strong enough to protect yourself but for now on. Lets me protect you." I hummed; tilt my head with a small smirk.

Kyoya stares up at his big brother, study him for a bit then coo softly, approved him as his big brother before start to get sleepy once more, gave out big yawn then start to close his steel grey orbs once more.

I smiles brightly, gentle pat on Kyoya's head for a moments then wobbly get up to tottering away from baby carriage where Kyoya slept in since they're in the living room at this moments.

My life has restarts and I'll going to take advantage of it and enjoy it to full in this Katekyo Hitman Reborn as Hibari Kyoya's big brother.

My name is Hibari Kousuke. Three year old and the Firstborn son to Hibari clan.


	2. Chapter 2

Redsnidget: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! I'm shocking to see many Fav and followers, even though I got three Reviewers that tell me how great this story get going. Ahhh oh well, That's alright. I'm just doing this out of my amused to see what Kyoya-kun would do to my OC Kousuke-kun~ Ahahaha, such fun time to type out childKyoya anyway!

Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira, Oc belongs to Redsnidget.

* * *

"Nii-san…What a Carnivores…" A five years old asked as his steel grey orbs looks up from the animal book that he somehow found in the library and take it without any question to start to read out of boredom. Kyoya was wearing a cute blue shirt with a small yellow bird logo in front with a similar color short.

"Hmm~? Carnivores ya say?" Kousuke smiles, glance away from his elementary homework to focus on his adorable little brother.

Kyoya nodded, walk and drag the large book to sit on his big brother's lap to hold up the book to show him where he found that vocabulary from as Kousuke's smiles turn into a grin.

'So that's where he starts to call himself a carnivore…' He ponders then starts to explains, "Mmm Carnivores likes to eat meats and always prefer to be alone."

"Like us?" Kyoya asked, raise his eyebrow.

Kousuke chuckled by the question, "Of course, We, Hibari always been a carnivores for some reason since we always 'bites' those herbivores who happens to crowd us…Tell me little brother, Do you enjoy crowd with the herbivores?"

"Hn." Kyoya makes a disapprove expression on his face as he narrow his eyes darker by the thought of crowd cause Kousuke to grins at that expression, oh how much fun he has in his entire reborn life.

"I guess you're not~ of course you're a Hibari after all." The eldest Hibari chuckled, ruffles the ebony yet messy hair his little brother has in affection.

"Hn…Kou-nii.." Kyoya start to ponder as he asks cause Kousuke to blink, stop ruffle the hair to pause, tilt his head to get a better look on his little brother's serious expression as Kyoya can muster up.

"Why do you crowd with these..herb…herbores?"

"Herbivores." Kousuke helps then smirk darkly cause Kyoya to blink at the sudden change in the expression. "Mmm~ Do you know about this plant called Fly trap Venus?"

His smiles turn into a dark grin when Kyoya slowly shake his head in negative cause him to start to show him the picture of the Fly Trap Venus and happily start to explain what the Fly Trap Venus would do.

* * *

After the elementary school is over, Kousuke humming a song that he remember from his old past merrily as he strolling down the road, adjust the small black bag that carried his homework that was done since he aced it easily and sometime hold it off to do some homework at home. He starts to turn around the corner to pause in shock.

He just witness four snot brat beating up his adorable, innocent baby brother (who seem to be eager to greeting him when the school is done everyday.) on the hard road. Kousuke start to see red as he start to rush ahead to used high jump kick to sent number one snot brat over, roared.

"What are you doing to my cute baby brother! I will beat you all to death!"

And so he did, beating the crap out of four crying snot brat who running away with their tail behind their back, screaming about telling their mommy to get revenge.

"That's right! Run to your mommy and cry you miserable coward! That will teach you not to mess with my baby brother!" Kousuke snarled, glared darkly at their retreated then turn around in panic yet worried expression.

"Kyo-chan! Are you okay! Is anywhere hurt?! Tell me so Kou-niisan will destroy them all!"

"Nii-san…" Kyoya muttered, looks down cause Kousuke to pause in one of his rant mode to looks at him with concern.

"What is it?"

Kyoya looks up with nose bleed, "I got a owie…"

A noise cause the Mother Hibari to check it out in concern, Kousuke should be back by now with Kyoya as she start to step out of the house to glance and blinks at the odd scenario before her but notice Kyoya have a nose bleed cause her to panic slightly.

"Kyo-chan! What's happening?! And what's the matter with Kou-chan?" Mother cried, ran over to kneel down to check on Kyoya first to notice that he was bruised and looks okay expect for the nose bleed that can be fixed.

"Hn…Nii-san fainted when I said I got a owie…" Kyoya blinks blankly at his mother who stares blankly back at him then they both looks down at their only blonde member who seem to twitch and muttered about kill those snot brat children who dare to give his precious little brother a nosebleed.

* * *

"Do we have to, Onna?" Father Hibari grumbled as he glared at some peoples darkly who seem to freak out and give him huge (well, its more like they just see him and then ran away, screaming their head off in the opposite direction) space.

"Yes Kaien-kun! We must absolutely take a picture as a family together! Beside, I want to send it as Christmas photos to all of our family and friends to show off my two adorable little boys!" Mother Hibari glares yet pouts in her adorable way that would make Kaien back off slightly by the looks.

"Hn…"

The Hibari family was sitting in one spot as they're in a photograph store to get ready to take their picture together as a family. The poor, poor store owner was trembling in one spot, unsure if he wants to run away, far far away from that mad man even if he heard the rumor about the infamous Hibari Kaien, (He give out a girly squeal and flinch under two Hibaris who gives him that death glares of doom).

"There! Now leave it on Kyo-chan! Lets that nice man take a nice picture of us…" Mother smiles, give out the aura that said, 'Take it or you're grounded for a years'.

"Hn…" the Male Hibaris grunted, seem to have a dislike common things together, pictures…They must be destroy! In fact, Father Hibari was thinking about destroy this store…AFTER this store finished developed the photos to make his wife happy, of course.

"Mother, after this is done…Can we have Hamburger for dinner?" Kousuke smiles brightly toward his mother. That cause the other two males Hibaris to perk up, they loves Hamburger!

"But sweetie, we have that yesterday?"

"So? I think we all deserve this after what you've put us through! This is torture you know…"

"…Fine."

"Yay!" Kousuke cheers and turn around to gives two thumbs up toward Father and Kyoya who smirks back, looks glee at the thought of hamburger to devour later on for dinner.

"Erm…" The Store owner stammered and smiles nervously held up the giant camera, "S-smiles for the camera…" He just quickly took many pictures and whimpers hope to get some photo out nicely so he won't get killed to the death.

* * *

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Kousuke shout through the household as he slam the door open wide enough to hit the wall, make a small dent but he don't care since its Christmas day as he ran toward the bed to shake Kyoya back and forth, "Wake up my adorable, cute, delightful, lov—ACK!"

THUD!

Kyoya finally shut his big brother up by smack him into the face with his chubby little arm and give him Hibari death glares.

"Hn..Nii-san, you're too loud." He grumbled, cranky about wake up in early morning that happen to be six o clocks…

"I'm so proud of you Kyo-chan!" Kousuke grins as he finally got back up quickly, eyes shone with twinkles that makes Albus Dumbledore ashamed of his own Twinkles-eyes cause Kyoya to shuddered, knew he's doing that on purpose to terrified him and it's worked!

"Come on baby brother! Christmas meaning presents!" Kousuke hollered then ran out to wake up the parents as Kyoya paused as he attempt to crawl out of the bed, wonder how his big brother going to wake up their father…

"Wakey wakey and smell the Green ham and green eggs! Its Chri—ACK!"

THUD!

"I'll bite you to the death!"

"AHAHAHAHA! GOOD MORNING FATHER! H-hey! Watch it! That's my head—you're trying to bash me in!"

CRASH!

"Kaien-kun! Not the vase!"

"He's your fuckin' son who happens to disturb my peaceful sleep, Onna! I'll kill him for it no matter what!"

"But Dadddddd!"

Kyoya stood there in his room in silence listening to loud noises in the hallway, then shake his head at the chaos Kousuke made in morning, all just for Christmas…there's nothing exciting about Christmas after all, just some presents that could be useful…right? Right?


End file.
